When A Wolf Loves a Witch
by weneve
Summary: Willow/ Oz poetry R&R plz!


The Wolf Of Her Dreams  
  
It all just happened in a blink of an eye  
I couldnt believe the kindness in him, unlike any other guy.  
So warm and caring, yet all at once he could be so strong and daring.  
When i saw him i knew not what to say, i remember the look in his eyes and the smile on his face, i remember each tingling detail in his oh so sweet embrace, from that moment on i felt our connection, and so i had no other choice but to follow my affection...  
  
  
There were things back then i wish i could have taken away without a second thought,   
and when i took advantage of his pure heart i knew that he was not the time who could be bought back with apologetic glances and stares.  
I thought i had feelings for Xander, my best friend whom ive known since things began,  
but when our lips touched i had the feeling that i should have ran.   
  
  
My sweet wolf was heart broken after that, he never did forgive me not completely.  
Soon after there was a new girl in his life, he said it was nothing but i knew the truth-he was somehow attracted to the beast, the name that applied to her in more ways than one, my heart keeps mourning and lost the difference between darkness and light....those two together...after their night...  
  
  
It hurt so much to see him betray me that even now i cry myself to sleep wishing i never knew, but there was nothing i could do. At first i thought he hurt me deliberatly as his way of revenge, to show me how he felt not too long ago, and the pain only worstened when i saw him go.  
He left me in heart beat for reasons i can't explain,  
I feel so alone now and so vulnerable to each stab of hurt and pain.  
I miss him so much, i long for him and his warm touch.  
What i wouldnt give to get my one true wolf back here with me, ...o Oz...where could you be?  
I wish day and night for his return, each morning when i look next to me and see no one there i feel something piercing my heart making my blood boil and soul ache and burn.   
I just want him back, here to stay  
but i cant guarranti if i can live without him ti l that day...  
  
  
A Wolf In Love  
  
  
Why does love have to hurt? Why does it have to burn into my soul like it has, and does what it does? So many questions left unanswered and whoes to say such answers will be given? It hurts to think about her..it hurts not to think about her...i miss her...but i dont...i cant stand to lose her but i have to...  
We always have been a hard pair for each other, weve tried to stay away, but without her ...there is nothing to say.  
I dream of her, I think of her, I wonder what she is doing every second of the day, every thought is of her and there is no way to part from her.   
Yes, we are no longer together, but the second our spirits bonded soon after our hearts did, we knew that going away would only lead us back to each other in the circle of life...our cicle of love.  
The day i left i saw the tears in her eyes, i hated each tear that fell as we said our goodbyes...  
No matter how far we are it only bonds us closer, that was what i needed to escape from, i hurt her that day, i hurt her in every inconcievable and decietful way.   
I hated what i did to her, i ripped her heart out and spat on her feelings..on her soul..on my life.  
What i wouldnt do to go back with her, without having to wonder what day it was or count the countless nights that we are apart...so much to think about yet nothing is thought, so much to do, yet nothing can or will be done.  
I feel so torn apart, as if two forces constantly tug and pull at my heart and soul, i know not what to do...o Willow i miss you...i need you...i want you....  
I cry day, night, any second, if my eyes show no sadness it means i am dead, if my eyes show no emotion it means my heart and blood are no longer red.   
If I breathe, i only do so that one day i may return to her and be together...and when i can look in the mirror and see no more guilt in my face, it means i am ready...possibly a little more worthy of her sweet and loving embrace....  
  
  
  



End file.
